The embodiments relate to micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) transfer switches and methods.
A front-end of a receiver has challenges with additive noise of the electronics and protecting sensitive components from damage by high-power radio frequency (RF) signals. The solution has been to provide some front-end protection (e.g., RF limiter) and utilize the best available Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuits (MMIC) components (e.g., switches and low noise amplifier (LNA)) in terms of insertion loss and RF power handling.